The one I want
by Aveline
Summary: sorry, no summary I honestly can't write them! please RxR *warning: explicit fluffiness and mild swearing* AxA


summary: nada

please RxR, even if you don't like( but i hope you will!)

AxA small JxT

Disclaimer: no I don't own it...yet(mwahahaacough)

* * *

Chapter one (no one's POV):

"Theresa, I can't believe you talked me into this…"

The spring formal started in about one hour, and Atlanta, who originally didn't even want to go, let alone do _this_, somehow let Theresa talk her into doing so.

"But Atlanta, it's the spring _**formal**._ You have to wear this."

Atlanta turned to face the mirror. A look of complete horror washed over her face.

"_Oh. My. God."_

She was wearing a forest green dress that came down to her mid-calf. It had a low, V-shaped back with spaghetti straps holding it up. Also instead of having her hair gelled into her trademark spikes, her tresses were held up in a messy bun with wisps of hair framing her face. She even had some eye shadow on.

" Theresa! What the hell did you do to me?!" Atlanta shouted. " What do you mean? You look great!"

"I look like a tramp!"

Archie will think you look great…"

**Atlanta's POV**

_Damn._

She knows she has me there. Now I remember, that's how she got me into this piece of fabric.

"Do really think he'll notice," I asked. " He never noticed me before…"

Which of course was too true. Just last month Theresa coaxed me into a pair of high heels and short-shorts. He asked me if I did something different with my hair.

"Of course he'll notice! Besides, he doesn't even know if you're going yet…"

Theresa's voice faltered suspiciously. I know she's been hiding something. Even some of the gods have been acting strange lately.

But I don't want to bring it up.

"Where is Archie anyways? I haven't seen him all day,"

" He said he'd meet us at the dance"

"If you say so…"

**At the dance, still Atlanta's POV**

We got there halfway through the dance, just as the Calabria Remix started to playling on the loudspeakers** (good song, weird lyrics...)**.

..xxx..

_Easy now no need fi go down_

_Easy now no need fi go down_

_(Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemix!)_

_Easy now no need fi go down_

_Easy now no need fi go down_

_Rock that, run that, this is where we from_

..xxx..

Geez, the first verse is barely over and Theresa already managed to lure Jay on to the dance floor. Hmm... He's actually not that bad, and they both look great. Jay's wearing a black coat and dark blue jeans, and Theresa's wearing a long, royal blue dress with beautiful matching shoes.

_sigh_

I wish I could be more like Theresa. She could get any guy she wants without breaking a perfectly manicured nail. I, on the other hand will never be noticed by a man, at least not in that sort of way. If anything they're mistaking me as one of they're own.

..xxx..

_Hey shawty, call me when you want it, I givit to you_

_Lawdy, usually I ain't into persueing_

_But hun, your is like a shotty_

_Explosive. Well now your 'proachin_

_I'm hoping I got you open, let's do it!_

_(whoop, whoop)_

.xxx..

I notice Herry Dancing with a girl from our math class. Natalie's an A student, whos an inch or so taller than me, with big brown eyes, medium length brown hair, and a freckly nose. They look cute together.

..xxx..

_I am your doctor, I make house calls,_

_I deliver in the middle of the night,_

_I can give it to you right now, right there_

_We can do it wherever you like it_

_And I will hit that,_

_No ti-na the middle_

_I will touch it like a fiddle, I will leave you crippled,_

_(whoop, whoop)_

_Don't play with me girl_

..xxx..

I also realise that i'm standing by myself. Neil snagged a cute little brunette, and Odie found Kait, his lab partner from chem. class.

Oh great. some people are starting ot look at me. I must look so pathetic, not to mention different. I'm sure that they never thought they would live to see the day that I showed up to a school dance, in a dress no less.

I wish Archie was with me right now. I have never felt alone with him, and if he was here, those idiots wouldn't be looking at me as if I had grown a third hand out of my forehead.

..xxx..

_Whoop Whoop _

_When you run come around,_

_'Cause I know your the talk of the town, yeah_

_(whoop, whoop)_

..xxx..

I wish I didn't come. I feel so pathetic. Jay, Theresa, Herry, Neil, and even Odie **(no offense... I love you Odie!) **have all found someone to dance with. My throat catches as I turn to leave. I never should have come. Every time I go to a dance or a wedding I am reminded of my worse fear.

To be alone.

..xxx..

_The strands in your eyes that colour them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath, _

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

_Tell me that we belong together _

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

..xxx..

I was almost at the gym doors when those melodic words flowed out of the microphone and wrapped themselves around me. I know that voice to well.

_"Archie?"_

* * *

So... how was it? I want lot's of constructive critism. I was going to post dancing with myselfinstead, but the song I was going to use is apparently tasteless emo-pop. So I hope you will enjoy this story instead. 

p.s.: there will be approx. 4-5 chapters.

Lot's of love,

Aveline


End file.
